A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compositions that include one or any combination of plants or extracts thereof selected from the group consisting of: Michelia magnifica, Xylosma japonicum, Prunus cerasifera, Nyssa sinensis, Chimonanthus praecox, Sassafras tzumu, Inula helianthus-aquatica, Capparis bodinieri, Passiflora caerulea, Galium aparine, Boehmeria platyphylla, Colquhounia coccinea, Sageretia rugosa, Jasminum stephanense, Antirrhinum majus, Daphniphyllum oldhamii, Cuscuta chinensis, Salix variegate, Osmanthus parvifolius, Euphorbia trigona, Calliandra haematocephala, Excoecaria acerifolia, Dianthus chinensis, Myriophyllum spicatum, Nymphoides peltatum, Prunus salicina, Solanum coagulans, Elaeis guineensis, Rhododendron moulmainense, Spatholobus suberectus, Artabotrys hexapetalus, Hibiscus syriacus, Lonicera calcarata, Hydnocarpus hainanensis, Ilex fragilis, Antidesma venosum, Acacia pennata ssp. Kerrii, Althaea rosea, Millettia velutina, Themeda japonica, Dalbergia hancei, Ipomoea batatas, Photinia glomerate, Hippophae rhamnoides, Azadirachta indica, Karelinia caspica, Bauhinia touranensis, Eriobotrya japonicas, Anaphalis contorta, and Cratoxylum prunifolium. The compositions can be formulated as topical skin compositions, edible compositions, injectable compositions, oral compositions, hair care compositions, etc.
B. Description of Related Art
Ageing, chronic exposure to adverse environmental factors, malnutrition, fatigue, etc., can change the visual appearance, physical properties, or physiological functions of skin in ways that are considered visually undesirable. The most notable and obvious changes include the development of fine lines and wrinkles, loss of elasticity, increased sagging, loss of firmness, loss of color evenness or tone, coarse surface texture, and mottled pigmentation. Less obvious, but measurable changes which occur as skin ages or endures chronic environmental insult include a general reduction in cellular and tissue vitality, reduction in cell replication rates, reduced cutaneous blood flow, reduced moisture content, accumulated errors in structure and function, alterations in the normal regulation of common biochemical pathways, and a reduction in the skin's ability to remodel and repair itself. Many of the alterations in appearance and function of the skin are caused by changes in the outer epidermal layer of the skin, while others are caused by changes in the lower dermis.
Previous attempts to improve the visual appearance of skin with known skin active-ingredients have been shown to have various drawbacks such as skin irritation and prolonged recovery periods.